<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the end, it's him and i by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943396">in the end, it's him and i</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Charles fucked the one boy he definitely shouldn't, Charles is still a driver, Fluff, Honestly this is fucking dumb I love it, Humor, M/M, Max is a medicine student bc hot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is set post British-GP 2019, Well Max isn't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles meets a mysterious stranger in a club</p><p>And he learnt one thing from it</p><p>Always ask what their surname is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the end, it's him and i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblue1965/gifts">blueblue1965</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the result of about 1 day of brain power and me being bored and Jamie encouraging me way too much lmao</p><p>also my first time writing lestappen which was a weird experience but I loved this idea and it just made me laugh a lot lmao</p><p>it's gifted to Jamie bc they're a good kiddo and so incredibly supportive and listened to a couple different ideas and just screamed about the idiocy of this all with me yesterday :')</p><p>also title comes from Him &amp; I by G-Eazy and Halsey bc I am a basic ass bitch</p><p>hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles didn’t exactly <i>plan</i> to be murdered by his teammate, but, well, <i>he</i> was definitely going to be worth it. </p><p>He didn’t always go out after a race. Normally the flights home happened the night after the race and yet for once, the press team had said that Sebastian and himself would be flying to Italy the next day together. And if Charles was going to be dealing with Seb for the rest of the week at the factory, he was going to need to get some of that energy out now and clubbing was one of the best ways to do it. </p><p>It was watching the boy dance under the spotlight that convinced him that being in the club that night was exactly where he was supposed to be.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly normal behaviour for Charles to go around picking up strangers in clubs and let them stay overnight in his hotel room instead of kicking them out pretty quickly. Not to say that Charles was intentionally cruel to his one-night-stands, more just that he couldn’t even keep track of how many times either a member of Ferrari or his trainer had walked in and seen more than they bargained for. But there was something about the guy in his bed that he wanted to keep around forever.</p><p>Charles had wandered into the club, not especially looking for someone to celebrate his night with, but he definitely wasn’t going to say no if the right person threw themselves at him. When he’d got in, he’d gone straight up to the bar, ordered a drink that he couldn’t even remember, and stood there, just drinking and watching, letting the music and the people fall over him as he stared out. </p><p>There was little light in the club, and Charles standing by the bar meant he was pretty good for people not recognising him. He’d stood and watched, laughing at some people dancing and how into it some people were. </p><p>Charles stood nursing his drink, laughing at some of the sights he saw of people just full on letting loose and having a good time. That wasn’t to say that Charles didn’t want to have a good time himself, he just didn’t know what he wanted. Until he turned up. </p><p>It was nearly an hour into being at the club that he saw him. </p><p>The boy had caught Charles’s eye the minute the light had shone on him. He’d been alone, from what Charles could tell, lost in his own world, just watching out across the floor, letting the music pulse over him and seemingly entrance him into his own head. The boy was hot and yet so adorable, loosing himself and looking like he was finally having fun for the first time in a <i>long time</i>.</p><p>Charles watched him for a while, watched the way that his eyes closed and a soft smile came over his face, looking at peace with everything and everyone. A bottle of something was held loosely in his fingers, but Charles rarely saw him lift the bottle to his lips. His head was moving to the music, some weird bass heavy song that everyone seemed to know and yet Charles couldn’t focus on it. He could only focus on watching the rhythm of the boy’s body. </p><p>He took a moment to look out across the club, seeing the fun in the room, the mutual group mentality of ‘let’s get drunk and let’s have a good time’. When Charles looked back across to where Mystery-Boy had been, he was almost disappointed to find he’d gone missing. </p><p>“Buy me a drink?”</p><p>Charles looked up at the voice and laughed at the brazenness of the man, the smirk on his face and the laughter in his eyes, when he saw it was the guy he’d just been staring at. Up close, he could see the boy was closer to his own age, a cheeky smirk on his face and the most gorgeous blue eyes that Charles had ever seen. </p><p>“Sure you’re legal?”</p><p>“Are you?” He threw back, “You look like a child.”</p><p>“Am twenty-one,” Charles laughed. </p><p>“Ah same, guess I am old enough then,” he grinned, sliding his fingers up Charles’ hand and arm, leaving a trail of lightning under his skin. </p><p>“Tell you what, I’ll buy you a drink if you tell me your name,” Charles told him, stepping closer to the other boy.</p><p>“Max, you?”</p><p>“Max,” Charles repeated, liking the way the name fell off his lips and catching on the ‘x’ in a way that sent a shudder through Max’s skin, and with the way Max was undressing him with his eyes, he clearly quite liked it too, “Cute. I’m Charles.”</p><p>“Charles. Sounds a bit fuckin’ fancy for some club in the arse-end of England.”</p><p>“You sound a long way from home too,” Charles responded, staring at the boy. </p><p>He really could be the worst mistake Charles made, especially considering the slight issue that this was <i>a boy</i> and Charles was also <i>a boy</i> and if this leaked to the press that he was planning on fucking this boy so loud the International Space Station could hear his screams, well, he doubted Ferrari would be too happy. </p><p>“Well, we all like to be a little bit different, don’t we?”</p><p>Charles wasn’t sure if that was some dig at the fact that this boy knew who he was, but with the way that Max was tracing his finger under the hem of Charles’ shirt, he doubted that he’d be able to stop him even if he did know. </p><p>He was going to be pure terror to Charles and he knew it.</p><p>But Charles liked playing with fire. </p><p>There was a reason he drove for the iconic fire red team. </p><p>“You owe me a drink anyway,” Max murmured, stepping up to Charles and grazing his teeth over the shell of Charles’ ear, “I don’t dance for free, baby.”</p><p>Charles laughed softly and wrapped his arm around Max’s waist, pulling him towards the bar. </p><p>“Buy whatever you want,” Charles told him, pressing up against the back of Max and grinding his cock into Max’s ass. </p><p>Max looked teasingly over his shoulder and then turned to the barman, leaning forward on his elbows so that his ass jutted out into Charles. </p><p>“Hey Jamie, get me the same as normal, will you?” Max asked, “Pretty Boy is paying.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m paying, am I?” Charles asked, even as he leaned forward to slap his card against the machine to pay anyway as Jamie smirked and passed the drink to Max. </p><p>“I told you, I don’t dance for free.”</p><p>“You dancing just for me?”</p><p>“Who else would I dance for?”</p><p>“Take your pick, there was a lot of people looking at you.”</p><p>“And yet there was only one set of eyes I was focusing on,” Max told him, giving Charles probably the most sincere look he had all night. </p><p>“And whose were those?”</p><p>“The goblin looking guy that stood at the fencing watching me,” Max pressed a kiss to Charles’ jaw before sliding away from him, leaving him in shock at being called a ‘goblin’. </p><p>Max slid back onto the dancefloor, beckoning Charles with a dark look in his eyes as he drank some of his drink. </p><p>It was like the parting of the sea, leaving a gap between Charles and where Max was slowly starting to get lost to the music again without ever removing his eyes from Charles. </p><p>“Come on then!” Max shouted, his words barely audible but that cheeky grin on his face told Charles just what it was that he wanted. </p><p>Charles followed him onto the floor, sliding up behind him and pressing a kiss just under his ear. </p><p>“Dance with me,” Max murmured as he tilted his head back, looking at Charles with heavy eyes that Charles couldn’t possibly deny. </p><p>This boy knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. </p><p>Not that Charles planned on letting him get it easily. </p><p>The condensation of the cold drink was settled against his fingers and Charles quickly snuck his hand under Max’s shirt, causing Max to jump as the water dripped teasingly down his trousers. </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a dick?”</p><p>“Yeah my team manager does all the time,” Charles grinned, tugging on Max’s hips. </p><p>“Team manager?”</p><p>Fuck</p><p>Charles didn’t mean to say that to him. If this boy had no idea he was a driver, he didn’t plan on letting it slip. </p><p>“You know how bosses are at work,” Charles shrugged and scratched his fingers over Max’s stomach to distract him. </p><p>“My attending at work is the fucking worst,” Max groaned, “Want to punch him in the face so fucking bad.”</p><p>Crisis averted, Charles thought. </p><p>“Want to have some fun tonight then? Take your mind off it, Max?”</p><p>Part of his brain told him that he knew someone called Max.</p><p>However, that part of his brain stopped when Max ground his hips into him and the only thing in his head was the idea of bending this boy over the nearest possible table and making him scream. </p><p>Max smiled as he turned around, looking at Charles under his eyelashes as he wrapped those sinful lips around the neck of the beer. Charles mirrored the movement, never taking his eyes off Max as they stared at one another. He followed the movement as Max dropped his beer back to his side, and ground their hips together, causing Charles to moan slightly. Max trailed his cold fingers up Charles’s arm and stopped at his shoulder before leaning in.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck me, Charles?” Max asked, cocking his head to one side as he took a step back to gauge Charles’s reaction. </p><p>Charles blinked slowly, watching the way that Max stared at his lips and throat as he took another swig of beer. </p><p>“You alone?”</p><p>Max nodded.</p><p>“You sober?”</p><p> Max nodded. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you scream.”</p><p>“Bold you to assume you’d be that good.”</p><p>Charles didn’t answer but instead grabbed hold of Max’s hand, pulling him behind him as he went back out the club, making his way past the security and nodding his thanks. </p><p>“My place is a hotel.” Charles warned him.</p><p>“Mine’s not an option,” Max told Charles, looking down at his shoes before seeming to regain his confidence, “I’m good with a cheeky hotel fuck, if you are?”</p><p>Charles laughed again. He really liked this boy. </p><p>“Cheeky hotel fuck is always the best.”</p><p>Max grinned and moved into Charles’ space. </p><p>Under the moonlight, the light was reflecting off Max’s beautiful blue eyes, catching the way that they shone and added an innocence to his cheeky grin. </p><p>Max moved forward, slid his free arm around Charles’s waist and tilted his head slightly to catch Charles’ lips. Charles kissed him back harshly, drinking in the moans as he bit down on Max’s lip. He didn’t even think of the consequences of kissing someone in public, but this was late-night England, and people were most likely to be really drunk by now and trying to work out where the nearest take-out kebab-joint was to take notice of Charles Leclerc kissing a boy. Max pressed harder, running his tongue along the seam of Charles’s mouth, almost begging for entrance. Charles let the kiss deepen, swallowing Max’s moan, before realising where he was and that they were at risk of probably of getting arrested and charged with public indecency if they let this carry on.</p><p>He held Max’s face tighter and squeezed his hand again, still holding it after he’d dragged him out the club, and slowly pulled back even though he definitely didn’t want to stop kissing Max. Max whined and chased after Charles’s lips. </p><p> “You need to learn some patience.”</p><p>Max pulled away from Charles to stare at him almost in annoyance and allowed Charles to keep tugging him on their way to the hotel. It wasn’t a long walk and Charles appreciated that it gave them both chance to sober up from the few swigs they’d had of the alcohol, and also for him to really think things through. July wasn’t particularly cold in England, which Charles appreciated, but it also wasn’t the warmest, and the wind was causing goose-bumps to appear on Max’s arms. Charles pulled Max into his side and wrapped his arm around Max’s shoulders, trying to warm him even the slightest bit. But Max’s hand quickly found Charles’s again, not wanting to let go. </p><p>It was a gentle motion, but Charles felt a surge of warmth go through him at the innocent gesture. </p><p>When they got to the hotel, Max stiffened slightly but Charles put it down to the fact that there were people milling about in the lobby. Mostly it was Red Bull staff who wouldn’t blink an eye at Charles, nor his companion, but Max ducked his head and rubbed at his face slightly to seemingly hide. Charles didn’t question the action, thinking that there was probably just some embarrassment or something that made Max want to hide. </p><p>The ride up to his hotel room was quiet, with Max mostly staring at his shoes, but the fact that he stayed close to Charles’s side made him smile. The lift stopped and Charles walked out, Max following him as they made their way down the corridor and to Charles’ door. Max looked around anxiously, but seemed to calm slightly when he realised that there was no one else in the corridor.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this,” Charles whispered, pressing a kiss to Max’s lips, “If you don’t want to. I honestly don’t mind.”</p><p>  Max surged to kiss Charles, muttering against his lips, </p><p>  “I definitely want this.”</p><p>  “Are you sure?”</p><p>  Max nodded, but Charles pulled away, pushing Max back slightly and against the door. </p><p>  “Tell me, I need you to say yes. I need you to know that at any point, we stop if that’s what you want. Even if you just need a ten second breather, it’s all you, tonight.”</p><p>  Max smiled and nodded, and then laughed slightly, </p><p>  “Yes, I want this. Make me scream, Goblin Boy.”</p><p>Charles’ eyes darkened as he opened the door, shoving Max in as a display of dominance.</p><p>“Oh look whose grown some balls,” Max grinned after he stumbled, toeing his shoes off and throwing them carelessly somewhere. </p><p>“You’re on thin fucking ice,” Charles hissed, grabbing Max and wrestling him to press against the wall. </p><p>“Sorry.” They both knew that the apology was empty, especially when Max pushed his hands into the back pockets of Charles’ jeans and pulled him in. Their cocks ground against each other and Charles shifted slightly to be able to grind his thigh between Max’s legs. </p><p>“I thought I asked you to fuck me?” Max asked, “Do you even know how?”</p><p>“’m not a fucking virgin,” Charles told him, biting Max’s lip before working his way down Max’s neck, “Marks?”</p><p>“Own me.”</p><p>Charles pulled away and ran his tongue along the lines of his teeth. </p><p>Max threw his head back into the wall and gave him an indifferent look. </p><p>“I don’t have work for a week, so you’re fine.”</p><p>“Work?” Charles asked as he leant in, kissing at Max’s neck and biting it harshly enough to leave a mark.</p><p>“Junior Doctor,” Max shrugged, “On the kids unit.”</p><p>“So, you’re hot and smart, wow I love it.”</p><p> Max’s laugh turned into a moan as he ground his hips down into Charles’ leg, his hard length rubbing against the denim constricting him and causing him to ache. </p><p>“Wanna take this to the bed?” Charles asked.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.”</p><p>Charles spun them and threw Max in the direction of the bed, climbing on after him and straddling his waist. Immediately Charles attached their lips together, drinking in the moans of Max as he traced his fingers under Max’s shirt. </p><p>Max wrapped his legs around Charles’s waist and rolled his hips up. The pair of them moaned at the feeling of the hard weight of their cocks rubbing against each other in anticipation. Max worked a hand between them, undoing Charles’s jeans and shoving his hand down his pants, pushing the boxers down slightly to get a better grip. His hand was rough as it worked its way up and down Charles’s length, but Charles didn’t care, if anything it added to the experience. Max rolled his hips again, the feeling of his jeans rubbing harshly against Charles’s exposed skin. </p><p>Charles followed Max’s example and made quick work of undoing Max’s jeans and nudged Max to drop his legs from their death-grip on Charles’s hips so that he could pull them off fully. Max sat up slightly, pulled his shirt off and then pushed Charles’s shirt up. He quickly got the hint and lifted his arms so that Max could push his shirt the rest of the way. Once the two of them undressed, Charles pushed their hips together again and wrapped his hand around them both, stroking slowly. The feel of them rubbing against each other caused Max to buck his hips up and moan wantonly. </p><p>“Fuck, Charles, please,” Max moaned, his hands creating a vice-like grip on Charles’s shoulders. </p><p>“What, bébé, what do you want?” Charles whispered in Max’s ear before going on to suck a mark on his neck, just below his hairline. </p><p>“Make me… make me cum… please,” he whimpered.</p><p>Charles sped up his hand movement, and when he felt Max tense, suddenly let go of them both, dropping Max back from that ledge he’d been close to teetering over and twitch as he felt his orgasm be pulled back. Charles trailed his kisses back up Max’s neck, leaving dark marks in his wake and to his lips, kissing him deeply before pulling back again and making Max glare at him. </p><p>“If you pull back one more time-”</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you, or not?” Charles smirked, giving Max a challenging look. </p><p>Max stared back, not quite willing to give up that last sense of power that he had. But when he saw the look in Charles’s eyes that very clearly told him this night could end without the one thing he’d come looking for, he nodded and let Charles move to grab what he could only assume to be lube and condoms. </p><p>“First time?” Charles checked, rolling the bottle of lube between his hands to warm it up a bit. </p><p>“Nah,” Max told him, slowly stroking himself as Charles settled back between his legs, “You haven’t got that privilege.”</p><p>Charles smiled and laughed, but couldn’t help but wonder who did. Max started wiggling impatiently and Charles brought himself back to the task at hand, setting about coating his fingers with lube. Max watched the movement with beady eyes, tensing in anticipation, as he let his legs fall apart even further, inviting Charles in.</p><p>When Charles brought his hand to Max’s hole, he moved Max’s hand off his cock and quickly replaced it with his mouth, distracting Max and making him moan loudly enough that Charles would probably be getting a few complaints from whichever team member was in the room next door to him. </p><p>Something in the back of his brain told him that it might’ve Sebastian, but he wouldn’t care. As long as he and Max behaved themselves and didn’t keep him up all night, it would be fine. </p><p>Max pushed back onto Charles’s finger whilst also trying to push his hips up into Charles’s mouth, meaning he wasn’t really succeeding at either but Charles admired the effort. </p><p>“More, Charles, please.”</p><p>Charles didn’t listen at first, leaving Max to slowly start shaking his leg more to avoid begging. He pulled off, smirking as Max’s cock slapped heavily against his stomach and left a trail of precum over his belly.</p><p>“Say it again, say my name.”</p><p>“You sadistic fucker,” Max moaned, “Come on, get me off.”</p><p>“Clearly your father didn’t raise you with manners.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and get your fucking fingers in me,” Max muttered.</p><p>“You have no manners.”</p><p>“Your fingers are literally in my ass what do you want me to fucking say?”</p><p>“Please,” Charles grinned, climbing up slightly and still working his finger in and out of Max as he sucked a mark onto his torso.</p><p>“You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>“I know,” Charles bit down extra hard and sent Max into a spasm. </p><p>“Please, please, Charles.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Charles praised, kissing his torso and slipping another finger in without warning and going back down on him.</p><p>Charles started scissoring Max open, smirking around the tip of Max’s cock as another choked off moan fell from Max’s lips. After a few more strokes, Charles let a third finger join and hit Max’s prostate, causing Max to scream in ecstasy and clumsily shove at Charles’s head.</p><p>“M’gonna cum, don’t.”</p><p>Charles kept bobbing his head, stroking over Max’s prostate and licking up his shaft as he fucked his fingers into him. </p><p> “Charles, fuck, fuck, please, fuck me, Charles, please,” Max whined, his head thrown back and his fingers curled into Charles’s hair, tugging hard.</p><p>Charles moaned at the sound of Max falling apart underneath him. It was the final push that Max needed to cum down Charles’s throat, feeling Charles’s throat vibrate around him and sending him flying towards his release. Max shook through his orgasm, breathing hard and quickly as Charles slowed down, swallowing Max’s cum with his over-sensitive cock still in his mouth. </p><p>“You still good?” Charles checked once he pulled off.</p><p>Max nodded shakily, smiling at Charles with hooded eyes, </p><p>“Yeah, gimme a sec.”</p><p>Charles nodded and dove forward, pressing his mouth to Max. Max moaned at the taste of himself in Charles’s mouth. Charles reached for the lube and condom whilst Max was distracted, and slid the condom on and coated himself up. When Charles pressed his cock against Max’s hole, Max pushed his hips down somewhat unconsciously, still too focused on kissing Charles to notice what he was doing. </p><p>Charles slowly pressed into Max, making him cry out a strangled sob as his sensitive body reacted to Charles. </p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop,” Max ordered.</p><p>Charles slowly moved back and thrusted again, letting Max get used to the movement before picking up the pace. Max grabbed Charles’s shoulders, letting his arms curl up as he gripped Charles’s hair and pulled him down, kissing him within an inch of his life and completely knocking all the air of out Charles’s lungs. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Charles whispered when he took a breath, dropping kisses along Max’s jaw and neck, licking and biting just under his jaw. </p><p>Max took hold of himself again and tilted his head, giving Charles the room to leave as many marks as he wanted. He wasn’t a child. No one could stop him doing this. </p><p>Max started moaning incomprehensibly the faster Charles moved, the sound of skin against skin mixing with Max’s moaning and Charles’s heavy breathing. Charles could feel the strength of Max’s heart battering against his ribcage and knew his own wasn’t much better. They were both so close to their climax, so close to catching that sweet, sweet release. Sweat coated their bodies as they got ever closer.</p><p>“So close, cum for me, Maxy, cum for me,” Charles groaned, his accent becoming increasingly thicker and sending Max over the tipping point again. He let out a scream at the feeling, quickly smothered by Charles’s mouth covering his and kissing him sloppily, trying to maintain at least a semblance of control and not upset his room-neighbour too badly. </p><p>Charles quickly followed Max, the feeling of Max clenching down and also just the sight of him, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back, all intents of trying to be the powerful one gone as he lay shaking and screaming under Charles, all that pleasure created at the hands of Charles. </p><p>Charles pulled out not too soon after, making them both hiss at the action. He quickly disposed of the condom, and went through to the bathroom (on somewhat shaky legs) to grab a towel, wetting it and bringing it back to clean Max and himself up. Max tried to shift away from the towel, not liking the sensation of something touching him where he was most sensitive. </p><p>“You all good?” Charles asked, throwing the towel in the general direction of the bathroom. He’d sort that out tomorrow.</p><p>Max nodded, completely blissed out as he stared at the ceiling. </p><p>“Definitely one of the best,” Max announced, looking over at Charles and mirroring his grin.</p><p>“You can stay if you want. I doubt you can move much right now,” Charles told Max, not quite sure why he was offering to let Max stay, but all he knew was that he didn’t want Max to go. He didn’t want to lose this guy.</p><p>Max stared at Charles for a moment, and then slowly nodded, gently lowering himself down onto the bed and rolling onto his side, wincing as the movement pulled at his muscles. Charles copied, rolling onto his side and staring at Max, their faces so close he could feel Max’s breath mixing with his own.</p><p>“Do you need to let anyone know you’re here?” Charles asked, keeping his voice quiet to not break the tranquil atmosphere. </p><p>Max shook his head, </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ll sort it tomorrow.”</p><p>Charles lent forward to kiss Max’s forehead, and watched as Max’s eyes fluttered shut at the movement. </p><p> “Sleep, Maxy, I’ll be here.”</p><p>Max nodded sluggishly and let his eyes fall close properly, curling close to Charles. Charles reached behind him clumsily and turned the light off, letting Max fall into a deep slumber that Charles wanted to keep him in. </p><p>Charles stayed awake a little longer, staring at Max. He wanted to preserve the moment, and just let himself exist a little. Not think about anything other than how he had this amazing guy in his bed who he thought was pretty great, incredibly good-looking and had the most amazing sense of humour. He just wanted to let himself enjoy the moment and enjoy having Max in his bed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure at what point he dropped off, but at some point, Charles had fallen asleep and was now waking up with an unfamiliar weight against his chest and the sound of someone breathing in his ear. </p><p>His arms were wrapped around a warm body, he knew that much, and when he opened his eyes he saw a mop of dark blonde hair and two bright blue eyes staring up at him, and everything from the night before came back to him. </p><p>“Morning,” Charles croaked out as he rubbed his face. </p><p>“Morning,” Max answered as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. </p><p>“I had fun last night,” Charles said, smiling at Max and pressing his fingers against his lip to try and get Max to release it.</p><p>Max tentatively smiled, leant up and pressed a chaste kiss to Charles’s lips. </p><p>“I need to go,” Max whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Charles said. His brain was screaming that it wasn’t okay at all. He only wanted to keep Max in his bed. </p><p>Charles flipped them over, pinning Max between his legs and looking down at him. Max worked a hand up and got a hold of Charles’s neck to pull him down into a passionate kiss, cutting off any words that he could say. Cradling Max’s body gently, Charles put all his effort into the kiss, not wanting the moment to end. </p><p>“You’re something else, Max, you’re so special,” he whispered when they broke for air. Max’s cheeks instantly went red from the compliment, and Charles knew he’d do anything to see that look on his face again. </p><p>Max didn’t give him chance and pulled Charles back again. He couldn’t get enough of the way the Charles’ lips and body felt against his own, and with Charles’s stubble rubbing against Max’s lips and jaw, he was in heaven. </p><p>“I really need to go, I need to call my Papa,” Max reminded him, tracing his fingers up Charles’ body. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”</p><p>“Yeah maybe,” Charles nodded, flopping back onto the bed and allowing Max to climb up from next to him. </p><p>Max headed into the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself up before heading back through to where Charles was still sprawled across the bed.</p><p>“Do you really have to go?” Charles pouted as Max started pulling on his boxers. </p><p>“My Papa,” Max shrugged. </p><p>“You’re twenty-one,” Charles helpfully pointed out.</p><p>“And he will still rip my head off my shoulders,” Max grinned as he slipped his t-shirt on. His phone started ringing in his jeans pocket and Max gave Charles a pointed look. </p><p>“Bet you that’s my Dad.”</p><p>“If it’s not, you gotta get back in bed and give me a blowjob,” Charles told him. </p><p>Max nodded and grabbed his phone, flashing his phone at Charles to see <i>‘Papa’</i> flashed across it. </p><p>“How do I know that’s not one of your secret lovers that you have a Papa kink for?” Charles joked. </p><p>“You don’t,” Max winked, answering the phone, “Hallo? Ja. Bald. Ja. Ja, kein Problem, ja, Tschüss.”</p><p>Max ended the call and shrugged at Charles.</p><p>“Alas it was my Papa, so no blowjob for you.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Charles admitted, “I’ll put it on your tab that if we ever meet again, you owe me a blowjob.”</p><p>“I’ll fuck you if you behave yourself too,” Max whispered as he climbed onto the bed, kissing Charles lightly, “But I really need to go, my Dad is waiting for me.”</p><p>“Don’t go,” Charles whispered, “Please. Stay with me. I’ll take you home later but-”</p><p>“I have a flight to catch, I can’t.”</p><p>“I’ll pay for a new ticket-”</p><p>“Charlie, I have to go,” Max told him, caressing Charles’ hair and kissing him sweetly, “As much as I want to stay, I have to go. My dad will murder me if I miss this flight. I have to go back to work next week and this is the last chance we’ll get to see each other for a while.”</p><p>“Go and save some lives, Maxy,” Charles said, reluctantly letting him go.</p><p>Max pressed another kiss to his lips, languid and slow, drinking in the softness of each other’s mouths before Max’s phone ringing again cut him off again.</p><p>“I really have to go,” Max pressed a final kiss to Charles’ lips and then stumbled off the bed, pulling his jeans up his legs and sliding his shoes and socks on.</p><p>“I’ll see you around maybe,” Charles said, watching Max leave.</p><p>“See you around, Goblin King,” Max grinned, winking at him before practically sprinting out the door, his phone pressed to his ear and garbled German the last thing Charles heard before the most amazing boy he’d ever had in his bed ran away.</p><p>Charles heard his own phone ringing but frankly he didn’t care.</p><p>All he did care about was that he should’ve fucking got Max’s number.</p><p>“Get up!” Someone shouted, banging on Charles’ hotel room door.</p><p>Charles sighed but threw the sheets off.</p><p>Time to stop being Charles.</p><p>Time to start being Charles Leclerc again.</p><p>God it was tiring.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Charles stumbled onto the plane that Ferrari had booked for their drivers and staff, falling into a window seat and dumping his bag underneath his seat. </p><p>He was still absolutely exhausted from the night before, whilst simultaneously being in a bad mood.</p><p>He’d seriously known Max about twelve hours and yet he was the only thing that Charles could think about.</p><p>Instead of thinking about him, Charles pulled his hood up around his head and curled into his seat, buckling his belt and pressing his forehead into the wall of the plane. There was nothing more he could do, he’d let Max walk away and he’d probably never see him again. Max had seemed pretty adamant about leaving and it wasn’t Charles’ place to keep trying if he didn’t want to extend their one night stand any further.</p><p>“Good night?” Sebastian asked as he walked past Charles, flopping into the seat on the opposite side of the plane.</p><p>Charles nodded and held his thumb up.</p><p>“Hangover?”</p><p>Charles shrugged.</p><p>Could you have a ‘I fucked the most amazing boy last night and I miss him already’ hangover? Or was that just reserved for alcohol?</p><p>“Sounded like you had a good night.”</p><p>Charles grinned dirtily but didn’t apologise. So it had been Seb beside him. </p><p>“Need anything?”</p><p>God Sebastian was such a Dad.</p><p>Charles shook his head and closed his eyes, curling his legs up slightly and trying to get some more sleep. </p><p>He must’ve dropped off at some point, interrupting the most beautiful dream in which Max was sat opposite him on the plane and they were holding hands across the table, giggling between themselves as Charles pressed kisses to Max’s knuckles. His laughter was so bright it was almost like it was real.</p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>Hang on</p><p>“Halt! Papa!”</p><p>Oh no</p><p>“Ich hasse dich.”</p><p>Oh good god no...</p><p>Charles slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched. As he pushed the hood off his head, he blinked a couple of times and looked.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Charles asked.</p><p>Max’s head snapped across and stared wide eyed at Charles.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Max’s eloquent reply came.</p><p>“Max! Watch your mouth,” Sebastian chastised.</p><p>“Sorry, Papa,” Max whispered, never once removing his eyes from Charles. “You’re the little shit.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Charles asked somewhat bristled.</p><p>“What? You are a little shit,” Seb shrugged and Charles had the sudden realisation what Max was referencing. </p><p>He really hadn’t known who Charles was.</p><p>He hadn’t known that he’d had sex with his Dad’s teammate. The very teammate that apparently spent half his time complaining about Charles and calling him a little shit. </p><p>“Oh god...” Charles murmured.</p><p>“Well, guess we will see each other again then,” Max laughed in both disbelief and mild horror.</p><p>“I guess we will,” Charles grinned, “Does that mean I can get your number now?”</p><p>“You’re not having my son’s phone number Charles. You don’t need it,” Sebastian said, glaring at him in full overprotective Papa mode.</p><p>Max didn’t seem to listen, Charles had the feeling that Seb had a lot of difficulties managing this boy. Instead, Max chucked his phone across and grinned.</p><p>“You did say I owe you a blowjob.”</p><p>Charles crumpled into uncontrollable laughter at Max’s brazenness.</p><p>“What do you mean you owe him a blowjob?! You don’t know-” Seb started only to cut himself off at the realisation of connection between the hickeys on Max’s neck and the fact that apparently his son and teammate knew each other, “YOU SLEPT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT?!”</p><p>Max and Charles both flushed a dark red to rival even the pillar box red of Charles’ car as they looked at each other.</p><p>“Yeah,” Max said, biting his bottom lip, “He was pretty good.”</p><p>“Excuse me I made you cum twice last night I think I was better than ‘pretty good’.”</p><p>Seb threw his water bottle at Charles and Charles shouted in pain at the heaviness connecting with his abdomen.</p><p>“Papa!”</p><p>“You don’t sleep with boys like him!”</p><p>“He’s nice!”</p><p>“He’s a bastard!”</p><p>“What part of ‘I don’t follow Formula 1’ do you still not get, Dad? He was some random guy in a club who paid for my drink and then fucked me into oblivion. He wasn’t your teammate to me, he was just Charles!”</p><p>“I complain about him all the time!”</p><p>“I don’t listen!” Max argued.</p><p>Charles’ eyes were bouncing back and forth between father and son, wanting to laugh at how Max was trying to cover up his neck whilst also defend Charles.</p><p>“I’m an adult, Dad, I can sleep with whoever I want.”</p><p>“Not my teammate!”</p><p>“Not my <i>problem</i>!” Max hissed, standing up and swapping from sitting opposite his Dad to sitting opposite Charles.</p><p>“You’re hot when you’re angry,” Charles murmured, sitting forward and touching Max’s hand gently.</p><p>“You’re my Dad’s teammate.”</p><p>“In my defence, I thought his kid was like seven.”</p><p>“I’m definitely not a child. I’m an adult.”</p><p>“Oh I’m aware,” Charles grinned dirtily, “So you’re going to be in Maranello with us for a while?”</p><p>“Only until Friday,” Max shrugged, “Then it’s back to London for more residency on the wards.”</p><p>“Wanna go on a date?” Charles bit his lip as he stared at Max.</p><p>“You better say no, Max.” Sebastian growled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Max nodded, “Yeah that’d be nice.”</p><p>“Going to smuggle you out of Maranello so your Dad doesn’t come with us.”</p><p>“Maybe try driving a car that isn’t a Ferrari then.”</p><p>“What you thinking instead?”</p><p>“Aston Martin’s are pretty hot,” Max grinned as Charles mock-gagged. “I don’t know much about F1, but I know Daniel Ricciardo exists and he looks hot in an Aston, so just saying, if you want to stop looking like the Goblin King, an Aston Martin is an excellent choice.”</p><p>“Why do you keep calling me the Goblin King?”</p><p>“You’ve got pointy ears,” Max shrugged, “And you seem like the kind of guy that could steal a heart.”</p><p>“Oh Jesus Christ,” Seb sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Not your relationship, so shut up,” Max snapped, holding his finger up to Seb without breaking eye contact with Charles.</p><p>“Come here,” Charles whispered, tugging on Max’s hand so he could lean across the table and placed his hand on the back of Max’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t touch my son,” Sebastian warned him but the cheeky grin on Max’s face as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Charles’ caused Charles eyes to flutter shut and kiss him back.</p><p>It was just as perfect as yesterday.</p><p>Something else was thrown at them to try and get them to break apart, except all it caused was Charles’ hand to tighten on Max’s neck as he grinned into the kiss.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” Charles breathed against Max’s lips.</p><p>“I’m going to drive you off the track,” Sebastian muttered, glaring at them both.</p><p>“You’re going to be the best thing,” Max agreed, flipping his Dad off.</p><p>“I don’t approve,” Sebastian helpfully inputted.</p><p>“And I’m going on a date,” Max reminded him.</p><p>“You better watch yourself, Leclerc.”</p><p>Charles smirked and pressed his fingers to the hickeys he’d left the night before.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Seb, I’ve got a perfect reminder of what I’ve done right there,” he cheeked.</p><p>Max laughed heartily and swatted Charles’ fingers off his neck, slightly smacking him in warning to behave.</p><p>Yeah, Charles thought, he and Max were going to have a lot of fun together. </p><p>That was if Charles made it off this plane because he was pretty sure Sebastian was either going to chuck him out mid-flight or just murder him with his bare hands.</p><p>It was all worth it for that fucking smile though.</p><p>Max really did have the most perfect smile...</p><p>Only Charles could fall for his teammates kid...</p><p>Lando, Alex and George were never going to let him live this down.</p><p>Actually, Seb didn’t seem as scary now when he thought about the pure fuckery of the British Trio that he’d have to deal with. Max could deal with Seb, it was just a question of whether he could also deal with those idiots.</p><p>(The answer was yes, he absolutely could. Lando had never asked to be adopted faster by anyone than he did Max. It was almost sweet.</p><p>At least until Lando asked if that meant he could call Max Daddy.</p><p>Then, Charles <i>was not</i> impressed)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so yes max is seb's kid. yes max is also 10 years younger than seb. max is adopted. seb is a good adopted dad. </p><p>lowkey wanna write more of f1!Charles &amp; doctor!Max like the soft boi idiocy is unmatched lmao</p><p>kudos, comments &amp; feedback always greatly appreciated💙</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you wanna come shout about trying new things! we love trying new ships lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>